


逆向求婚

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 12





	逆向求婚

*ooc  
*abo  
*爱豆嘉×金主光

****  
焉栩嘉是个童星出生的小爱豆。  
他的专长并不是唱歌跳舞，奈何他太年轻签了个没什么资源的公司塞进一个半红不红的团里当起了爱豆。幸好早点拍了不少连续剧在业内也算小有名气，这般折腾后只能演些狗血网剧，片源虽差但比整个团要好很多。  
他是被他父母亲手捧进娱乐圈的，回头想做些什么才发现自己的人生好像已经成了定局。所在的男团没有资源，粉丝天天以吵架互扒黑料度日，能演的剧本都是些粉丝向的言情剧，偶尔还得跟别的alpha一起卖卖腐，演一演软萌omega。青春就这么被垃圾公司糟蹋了还交不起天文数字的违约金，也没别的更好的公司看上，出道即养老的过着人生最宝贵的时段。  
就当焉栩嘉觉得已经没有什么比现在更惨了的时候，更悲催的事情就发生了。天降黑料砸的他猝不及防，有人爆料拍到他在酒吧一个人约了五六个omega玩性爱爬。虽然照片迷迷糊糊的，焉栩嘉也根本没做过那种事，可各大营销号却都开始带节奏，他也迎来了人生的第一条热搜第一，“焉栩嘉 偶像失格”。  
他们的公司公关了好几天也没有见效，老板都提议要舍弃焉栩嘉保整个团。就在焉栩嘉以为自己的演绎人生就要终止的时候，微博上他的大粉“想要养嘉猫”突然发了一系列性爱爬的清晰多角度的照片，将这个事件的主人公的脸拍的清清楚楚。  
焉栩嘉将图片放大，发现这张照片里的人是和自己有点像的圈内太子爷，大概是知道自己被狗仔拍了，就请水军将祸端转移到焉栩嘉头上。“想要养嘉猫”又发了长文和时间线证明焉栩嘉当天不可能出现在那个酒吧，并且抛出了参加性爱爬的几个omega都是圈内太子爷认识的人且都有高清无码的合照。“想要养嘉猫”凭着一己之力将舆论扭转，证据确凿，照片清晰且热度可靠，局势瞬间变得对焉栩嘉有利起来。  
等着路人们开始同情被骂了几天的焉栩嘉时，“想要养嘉猫”又立刻调动粉丝开始在各大营销号下控评宣传焉栩嘉。这一下不仅焉栩嘉没糊，反而还火了，粉丝蹭蹭的上去，有不少人对他路转粉。  
焉栩嘉本以为这个大粉应该是公司里的人，可在向老板确认的时候焉栩嘉才知道，这个大粉跟他们公司一点关系都没有。他开始注意起这个id，发现“想要养嘉猫”还是他一个很有名的个人站，拍的照片也很好，多数是焉栩嘉开怀大笑的样子。最近风波平息后“想要养嘉猫”还发了一张焉栩嘉男团刚刚成团时他穿着礼服歪头微笑的照片，并配上一行字，“我要永远守护你的微笑”。  
被粉丝告白也不是一天两天的事情了，可这是焉栩嘉第一次觉得鼻子一酸想要掉眼泪。他纠结了很久之后，给这条微博点了赞评论了一句谢谢你，过了会儿就看到“想要养嘉猫”发了张杰尼龟倒在地上哭的表情包，说自己被翻牌了。  
焉栩嘉捂着嘴在手机背后偷笑，他想，这家伙在现实应该是个很可爱的人。他偷偷的看了这个家伙的所有微博，发现他追自己已经很久了，也做了挺久的站子，每一套图都会配上一段文字，到了节日的时候他还会写信艾特焉栩嘉。  
被人这般喜欢着是每个爱豆的日常，但焉栩嘉不得不承认他还是很震撼的。既然是追了自己这么久的人，他应该很面熟才对，干脆下一次试探一下，看看那孩子长什么样子。  
几个月后，他们团开始办演唱会，“想要养嘉猫”也在微博上晒了自己抢到了最前排的票。一群粉丝在他评论下夸他是富婆，焉栩嘉注意到了一点，“想要养嘉猫”回复了一句不是富婆是富爷。  
原来是个男粉，焉栩嘉深表震惊，但这样也缩小了搜查的范围。他们公司有个不成文的活动，每一次演唱会抢到vip座的人可以参加他们团的见面握手会，到时候他再注意，绝对能找出那个人来。  
见面会当天，焉栩嘉还有点紧张自己能不能把“想要养嘉猫”给认出来，粉丝们开始进门后他瞬间注意到，整个会场只有一个个子高高但全副武装的男孩子且在排队的时候首先站到了焉栩嘉前面的那一列，压低渔夫帽不露出眼睛，但小手却激动的一个劲的玩自己的的相机带。  
允许拍照后，男生找了个支点准备拍摄，焉栩嘉一回头就跟他撞了个眼，对方有些受宠若惊的躲了躲，焉栩嘉朝他露出一个甜蜜的笑容，男生立刻举起相机开始拍摄，焉栩嘉也很配合的做了不少动作。  
等到男生排到焉栩嘉面前时，他紧张的说不出话来，将信封和买的玩具抵到焉栩嘉手上，微微拉起一点口罩，用识别度很高的小奶音说了句“今天的舞蹈很帅”，焉栩嘉笑眯眯的说谢谢，还主动去牵男生的手，问他签名牵在哪里。男生慌乱的从口袋里拿出一张自己拍摄的照片，指了指右下角，让焉栩嘉帮他签名。  
焉栩嘉注意到男生有两颗泪痣，眼圈红红的，睫毛很长，身上带着一股甜甜的玫瑰巧克力味，像是个omega。焉栩嘉问他需要合照吗，男生将口罩拉到鼻子下方，举起手机微微靠近焉栩嘉，准备自拍。焉栩嘉一侧头靠在了男生的脖子上，男生露出可爱的表情，眼睛瞪的圆圆的，像一只被吓着的小奶猫。  
“感谢你的支持，咱们下次再见～”  
焉栩嘉跟男生挥手告别后，还把男生送他的猫咪玩具抱在怀里。他知道男生肯定会拍，还露出很喜欢这个玩具的表情，果然，见面会焉栩嘉去看“想要养嘉猫”的微博时，就多了一条新发的微博。  
“今天见到了嘉嘉，真人超级帅，超级温柔！他还抱了我送的猫！四舍五入就是抱了我！”  
焉栩嘉点开配图，有他和男生和合影还有签名照以及焉栩嘉抱着猫玩具的照片。哪怕男生给自己打了马，但焉栩嘉还是认出了他的渔夫帽。  
“还真的是他啊，哈哈，挺可爱的。”  
焉栩嘉自言自语的说着，助理姐姐突然叫他去老板办公室。今天演唱会才刚结束啊，怎么突然点他的名，焉栩嘉的心立刻悬在了半空，有点胆战心惊的往老板办公室走。  
“老板，您叫我？”  
“唉，小焉，过来坐，我有事情跟你说。”  
看老板脸色，应该不是什么坏事，焉栩嘉慢悠悠的坐下来，老板就从抽屉里掏出一个白本子递给他，叫他看看，是什么好东西。  
焉栩嘉双手接过本子，发现是一部新剧的剧本，导演和编剧都是现在数一数二的名师，焉栩嘉有点懵，抬起头看向自家老板，有点不敢置信的问是不是要让他去跑龙套。  
“什么龙套啊，傻瓜，你可是我们家的老戏骨。知道耀光制片厂吗？他们家的副总亲自点你的名让你演男二，还让胡大影帝演男主带你，这周末咱们就去试镜，耀光要捧你啦！”  
焉栩嘉听得一愣一愣的，最近来的事情怎么都一会儿在天一会儿在地的。他举起手给了自己一巴掌，疼，不是做梦，这么好的剧本居然轮到他头上了，难道他真的要改运了吗？  
老天爷终于看到他了吗？  
这让焉栩嘉高兴了好几天，为了试镜顺利，他一有空就按着剧本读，还赶在试镜之前把原著看了一遍，充分代入进角色中。  
焉栩嘉壮志凌云，但士气进了片场还是软了三分，来试镜的演员个个都获奖无数，只有焉栩嘉这个小菜鸡默默无闻不说，还斗胆演男二。  
这一看就是关系户。  
老板挨着挨着跟各大真老戏骨打招呼，焉栩嘉这个假老戏骨坐在一边的休息椅上吓得浑身僵硬。导演和编剧已经就位，摄影师和灯光师也调整好了状态，演员都已落座，可大家还是没有开拍，似乎是在等着些什么。  
焉栩嘉也不好问，只好左顾右盼的观望起来，过了会儿演员们突然站起来朝同一个方向走去，焉栩嘉也跟着望过去，只见一群人高马大的保镖堆围着一个看起来很年轻的男人走了出来。  
“这就是耀光家的二当家，小副总，你这次演戏全靠他提拔。”  
老板简略的介绍了一下，就绕过人群朝里面的男人打招呼，一个劲高呼着小夏总，这下子他们关系户的身份暴露的淋漓尽致。焉栩嘉红着脸想躲，却被副总叫住了，他一回头眼神就落在男人的泪痣上面，也是右眼下方一大一小两颗，用温柔的声音问他紧不紧张。  
“是有一点……这次真的太感谢您了……”  
焉栩嘉不好意思的道谢，对方给他递了一张名片叫他好好加油。小副总叫夏之光，看上去大不了焉栩嘉几岁，染着好看的咖啡色头发全梳在脑后，剑眉星眼，皮肤粉白光滑，嘴巴是好看的玫瑰色，天生保持着漂亮的微笑幅度。  
总感觉，声音也有点熟悉。  
“夏总来了！各位演员就位，准备试镜！”  
伴随着导演的吆喝声，焉栩嘉急急忙忙的把名片放入自己的卡包里，回到刚刚的休息椅上。夏之光坐在他的对面，不太明亮的灯光下他依旧好看的不像话，冲着焉栩嘉礼貌的微笑点头，焉栩嘉也急忙回礼，眼神再也不敢往对面瞟去。

****  
“我今天跟他搭话了也！赵磊，我是不是超棒！”  
“得了吧，换别人都潜他了，你还在当舔狗。”  
试镜休息途中，夏之光牵着他的好兄弟，这次他们剧的音乐总监赵磊，到片场外的贩卖机旁边买咖啡喝。夏之光好不容易甩掉他那群比他高半个头的保镖，他本不是家族的继承人，但因为长的漂亮又是全家唯一的omega，集万千宠爱于一身，他大哥夏春秋继承家业后，就给了他个副总让他一天到处霍霍。  
“你说，你哥给你那么多钱，你不包个小白脸是不是有点可惜了？”  
“可我只喜欢嘉嘉，而且嘉嘉也不是那种人啊，他还是我弟弟呢，肯定恋爱都没谈过。”  
“你又没查过怎么知道？听我的，给他抛抛橄榄枝，让他伺候你，金鱼得养到你的鱼缸里才漂亮，不是吗？”  
赵磊开始支招，夏之光却摆摆手说人性经不起考验的，自己的姿色也不差，绝对能握住焉栩嘉的心。  
休息时间结束后，夏之光慢悠悠的从后门绕到片场想找机会鼓励鼓励焉栩嘉，才发现已经有人那么做了。当红小花旦，这次剧预设的女二，平日靠跟各种男明星传绯闻刷热度，爱勾引人的传闻果然不假，半个人都挂在焉栩嘉的肩膀上了。  
醋意。  
“哎哟，我刚说啥来着，指不定呢。”  
赵磊露出轻佻的笑容，夏之光的脸色瞬间暗了三分，但还是故作镇定的走过去，握着女明星的肩膀，看似轻巧却特别用力的一拽，把她从焉栩嘉身上拉了下来。  
“导演已经叫就坐了，你俩就别对戏了，话外音被录着了，重拍浪费大家的时间。”  
夏之光面无表情的说着，眼神在焉栩嘉身上停顿了几秒又离开，连两人的道歉都没耐心听就走了，留下不知所措的两人。  
试镜的时候，夏之光明显变得没之前那么感兴趣，特别是焉栩嘉表演的时候，他看着看着，还起身出了片场，搞得在座的每一个人都很尴尬，特别是焉栩嘉。  
难道这戏本就这么凉了？  
等到导演宣布试镜结束后，焉栩嘉慌慌张张的去找夏之光道歉，说自己今天表演的不好让对方失望了。他的确说对了一点，但夏之光并不是为他的演技失望而是单纯的吃了醋。再怎么说是从小娇生惯养的小少爷，哪禁得起别人当着自己喜欢的人这般挑逗。  
“不，没失望，演技可以，就是少跟女明星暧昧，特别是那种靠绯闻刷存在感的人。”  
“那个，姐姐只是在跟我对戏而已，不是……”  
“你敢反驳我？”  
“不，不是，那个……”  
焉栩嘉慌了手脚，夏之光也不想再捉弄这个倒霉蛋，他提出邀请让焉栩嘉来他家吃顿饭聊聊剧本什么的，又像是解释一般不充了一句，说自己看了他以前的一些作品，想好好的了解他。  
“行吗？”  
“当然可以，那个，我去跟我老板说一声。”  
“我跟他说过了，他允许你过夜，跟我走吧，有什么想吃的现在说，我叫人安排去。”  
“吃您想吃的就行，我嘴不挑…”  
夏之光一边应和一边往前走，焉栩嘉也紧随其后，就像小狗一样像往前又不敢往前。夏之光用余光偷偷瞥他，看他白白净净的脸上纠结又害羞的表情，明明在见面会上那么会撩人的家伙，现在怎么紧张的跟小白兔似的。  
这难道说，就是有钱人的快乐。  
“别紧张，未必我还能吃了你吗？”  
坐在车上后，焉栩嘉显得更局促不安，平日在团里的哥系忙内，高冷酷哥还能有紧张到扣小手的时候。夏之光想起了赵磊的话，内心安慰自己道只是试探试探，便一伸手握住了焉栩嘉的小手，脖子一偏，散发出些许玫瑰巧克力味的信息素。  
“嘉嘉是更喜欢当爱豆呢，还是更喜欢演戏呢？”  
小奶音一出，焉栩嘉先是愣了愣神，低头就看见夏之光挺拔的鼻梁和纤长的睫羽，忍不住的咽口水。他局促不安的说自己更想演戏，又说了些漂亮话感谢夏之光的抬举，但这些显然不是夏之光想要听到的。  
“我大不了你多少，这个年龄的人，还是有点野心为好。听说你上次被人陷害了，娱乐圈内，还是有个靠山为好，不是吗？”  
夏之光歪着头往焉栩嘉身上蹭，对方也不躲，在脖颈上还能闻到些许薄荷夹杂着烟草的气息。这是夏之光一直梦寐以求的事情，他像小猫一样在焉栩嘉身上撒娇，甜甜的玫瑰巧克力味勾的焉栩嘉想咬人。  
“虽说如此，但上次风波已经有人帮我摆平了，如果我做那种事情的话，帮我的粉丝，会难过的。”  
“上次那是！”  
夏之光差点说漏嘴，焉栩嘉掰开他的手把他推开，这对小少爷来说是莫大的耻辱，他憋红了脸问焉栩嘉在乎那些记不住见不着的粉丝干什么，对方却笑眯眯的说他会慢慢记住的，他最近就记住了一个喜欢他的孩子。  
“他说，他要守护我的微笑，所以我也不能放弃自己，要当值得被他守护的人。”  
焉栩嘉的笑容像阳光般灿烂，夏之光立刻红着脸把头撇开，但还是故作不在乎的样子说自己没兴致了，要把焉栩嘉送回公司里去。  
“你就不怕我收回剧本吗，不懂得看眼色的新人。”  
“收回剧本是我才艺不佳，火候未到。”  
“哼，死脑筋，小爷我一向言出必行，这角色你好好演，敢不珍惜我就雪藏你！”  
“嗯，谢谢夏总。”  
夏之光在焉栩嘉公司门口叫司机停下了车，让焉栩嘉回去，焉栩嘉礼貌的跟他告别后就离开了，留下夏之光急急忙忙给赵磊打电话说自己占到便宜了。  
“我摸到了他的手！蹭了脖子！”  
“你个窝囊废，潜个人你都不懂，哎哟喂。”  
“唉，你怎么生气了？喂！喂！”  
赵磊挂断电话，夏之光嘟着嘴抱怨赵磊一点都不在乎他。与此同时焉栩嘉刚刚回到了团队的宿舍，队友说刚刚来了好多人给他们送吃的，房间里架起了火锅，还有各式各样的小菜。  
“不愧是大公司，给这么好的吃的。”  
“行了，得感谢咱们影帝，我们才有这福分。”  
“焉嘉你快过来坐着，在不吃没了！”  
队友其乐融融的坐在一起，就像一个大家庭一样，焉栩嘉明白自己有野心，但他总归还是年轻人，前途这东西听天由命，他想珍惜眼前人，不想错过这段没有勾心斗角的日子。  
“我就说我喜欢对人了。”  
夏之光看着焉栩嘉发来的感谢短信，露出满意的笑容。

****  
试镜结束的一个月后，各大营销号开始爆出新戏的阵容，作为全剧年纪最小，最没什么名气的焉栩嘉自然成了重点讨论对象。  
焉栩嘉很担心自己会被人嘲讽，但结果是不少营销号都在爆他小时候演戏的剧照和短视频，都夸他是老戏骨，耀光新人，评论区的控评也一派祥和，没什么争论。这时他又注意到了一个熟悉的id，那就是“想要养嘉猫”。  
视频是他剪的，好看的剧照是他挑的，营销号用的东西和文案也几乎和他发在自己微博上的一样，让焉栩嘉不由感叹这人的营销手段实在高明。最近他换了个头像，是个可爱的杰尼龟，“想要养嘉猫”喜欢杰尼龟也不是一天两天的事情，焉栩嘉似乎想到了什么，若有所思的出门了一趟。  
周日，新戏第一次开录，夏之光早早的就来片场守着了。说实话，像他这么大官职的人都很少来片场，但夏之光又不打理别的事情，副总也纯属他哥给他弄着玩的，拍戏就像他的过家家，有空自然会去看看。  
“嘉嘉呢，我的嘉嘉呢？”  
“在化妆啦，你吵死了。”  
赵磊带着太阳帽抱怨着，自己一个音乐总监为了陪自己的好兄弟看男人还得出来晒太阳。夏之光拍了拍手叫来两个保镖给他们撑伞，还送来两杯冰镇的奶茶。  
“你可真会挥霍你哥的钱。”  
“嘿嘿，他说我开心就好了。”  
夏之光笑眯眯的坐在导演椅上，赵磊则拿出笔记本戴上耳机开始工作，可没做多久正事，夏之光突然抓着他摇晃起来，说焉栩嘉穿西装真合适，帅的他快要昏倒了。  
“你再烦我我就辞职了。”  
“赵磊你好凶啊，一起看帅哥不好吗，你是不是正常的omega啊？”  
“抱歉，我不是，你再鸡叫我就跟你绝交。”  
夏之光变得老实起来，眼神瞥向在一旁读剧本的焉栩嘉身上，对方突然注意到了他在看自己，回头跟夏之光对视。为了在焉栩嘉面前保持自己高冷副总的形象，夏之光并没有躲开视线，又回想起焉栩嘉拒绝自己抛出的橄榄枝时那单纯可爱的小表情，忍不住嘴角上扬。焉栩嘉跟助理说了些什么，把剧本放下朝夏之光走过去，跟他打了个招呼后，问夏之光晚上有没有空，自己有礼物要送给他。  
“我想好好感谢一下您给我这次机会，希望能够赏个脸一起吃饭。”  
“你是想感谢我呢，还是想通了什么呢？”  
夏之光出言不逊，连旁边的赵磊都不敢想象这个闷葫芦突然开窍了。焉栩嘉微笑着说只是感谢，然后鞠了个躬就跑回摄影区域了，夏之光眯着眼若有所思，赵磊拍着他的肩膀，告诉他男人果然都一个样。  
“势力，功利，野心。”  
“也不一定，万一他真是想感谢我呢？”  
“呵，我赌三千，今晚他就来睡你。”  
“行。”夏之光翘起二郎腿，眼神望向焉栩嘉的背影，“他要是真是那种人，我就再也不帮他了，等他凉。”  
夏之光一字一顿的说着，赵磊在心里感叹粉丝的心真不好惹。但夏之光的确能做出这种事来，当初分化完给他订政治婚姻，他还以死相逼，令死不嫁，闹的两家都觉得没面子，就只好妥协算了。  
能让夏之光迷这么多年的人，爱有多深，恨也能有多深。拿自己做诱饵，一边帮忙，一边勾引，还说什么人性经不起诱惑，到头来这盘大棋都是他下的，装的懵懵懂懂，设的全是要人命的陷阱。  
小狐狸尾巴可真不好藏。  
就在两人为今晚的事情经过打赌的时候，夏之光的原定未婚夫任豪突然出现在片场。说来也不奇怪，任家一直是耀光集团的重要投资人，虽说任豪跟夏之光的婚事是谈崩了，但两家的交情并没因此破裂，任豪继承家业后，更是把夏之光视为心中的红玫瑰，一天得不到，就一天不罢休。  
“完了，看谁来了。”  
“操！他怎么知道我今天要来片场。”  
夏小狐狸立刻把墨镜戴上，抢过了赵磊的遮阳帽，躲到了保镖后面，可狐狸再怎么没狼精，任豪瞥见赵磊就急忙走了过去。赵磊放下电脑开始跟任豪打圆场，却被一掌推开，任豪二话不说提出了保镖后面的小狐狸，连保镖都不能拦，谁叫任家作为合伙人持股高投票权高，自家的少爷能够待会儿再哄，别家的不一定管的着。  
“啊啊啊，你撒手！”  
“吵个屁，又不是要操你。”  
“你怎么能面不改色说这种话？”  
“我好歹算你的未婚夫，放尊重点，哪天你就跟我姓了。”  
“谁跟你姓，你撒手，信不信我报警说你性骚扰！”  
“得了吧，小猫咪，过来给我揉揉，我人好。”  
两人秦王绕柱走，最后任豪以夏之光他哥的新项目投资为人质要挟，夏之光才乖乖的停下来让任豪顺了一次毛。两人虽然婚事闹掰了，但夏之光也是任豪看着长大的孩子，两人相处模式像极了兄弟，骂着骂着又聊在了一起。  
“还在追呢，睡到没啊？”  
“你们怎么都喜欢用睡来决定一场爱情的是否成功？”  
“就是没睡到呗，二十岁了还是个小处男，丢人。”  
“二十岁处男很正常啊，你个老大爷！”  
夏之光举起小拳头去锤任豪的肩膀，对方一脸温柔的在他脑袋上揉了一把。远处刚刚拍完第一条的焉栩嘉正好看到了这一幕，沉默了几秒后，又去看下一页的剧本。  
心里有点不舒服。  
只要任豪跟夏之光站在一起，焉栩嘉就老是出错，本来作为新人演男二就有点尴尬了，第一天开拍不少ng都是他。焉栩嘉鞠躬给工作人员道歉，夏之光开始心疼了，他叫停拍摄把焉栩嘉叫到自己的空调车上，叫他休息一会儿再拍，不急。  
“让您失望了，对不起，还耽误大家时间……”  
“没事儿，紧张很正常啊，今天又这么热，身体还好吧？”  
“嗯，对不起……”  
焉栩嘉委屈的跟条小狗似的，夏之光思来想去，干脆吧自己贴身带着的护身符交给了焉栩嘉。说这是他小时候生病，他哥去寺庙里求的，并告诉焉栩嘉要是紧张的话，就握着这符数三秒，心情就会好很多。  
“我以前参加舞蹈比赛，也特别的怯场，这玩意真的很有用，你拿着，晚点再还给我。”  
“这么重要的东西给我，会不会不太好？”  
“没事儿，你拿着吧，你可是我选的人，别让我丢脸，听到没！”  
夏之光一脸傲娇的说道，说实话他心里想的是，在重要又怎么有你重要。焉栩嘉道了谢后就下车了，把护身符踹进了自己的兜里，其实他根本不是紧张，只是看着夏之光跟别的人那么亲密，心里很不是滋味。  
拍摄顺利起来，焉栩嘉也变得游刃有余，他的演技是经历过磨练的，肯定没什么问题。夏之光站在一旁窃喜，一边点头一边微笑，认为是自己的护身符起了作用，一副洋洋得意的模样。  
天开始黑了，拍摄也宣告结束，夏之光因为站太久腿麻回车上休息了，焉栩嘉妆都来不及卸，就急急忙忙往夏之光的保姆车上赶，粉丝围在夏之光的保姆车旁，夏之光戴上口罩放下刘海伪装成工作人员，免得有心机的人说闲话。  
焉栩嘉顺着人群缓慢的走着，夏之光打开车门朝焉栩嘉打了个招呼。对方微微一笑，正准备往他那走，这时人群里突然冲出个粉丝，尖叫着骂着什么。  
“焉栩嘉都怪你，害的我们哥哥挨骂，你这个糊逼陷害我们哥哥！”  
女生尖叫着冲过来，举着保温杯朝焉栩嘉泼了过去，夏之光条件性的从车上冲下去抱住焉栩嘉，想帮他挡住这个灾难。也幸亏保镖反应快，拿外套接住了大部分水，飞溅出来的液体被焉栩嘉伸出的手臂挡着了，周围蒸发起水蒸气来，焉栩嘉还是疼得皱起了眉头。  
“你蠢啊？跑过来干什么？你不怕开水吗！”  
焉栩嘉冲着怀里的人低吼着，夏之光瞬间泪眼汪汪的看向焉栩嘉。保镖将两人围起来护送进车内，其他人也去抓泼水的女生。焉栩嘉的手臂被烫红了疼得仰头吸着冷气，夏之光急急忙忙的把车载冰箱里的酒拿出来敷在焉栩嘉的手臂上。  
“疼不疼啊，嘉嘉，疼不疼……”  
“还好，嘶，你呢，有没有被烫着？”  
“没有，是我安保没做好……嘉嘉……真不疼吗？”  
“不疼，你护身符还在我身上呢，咋会疼呢？”  
夏之光哭的梨花带雨，焉栩嘉就拿手指去擦他的眼泪，还把他搂紧怀里安慰，叫他别自责，这都是命。夏之光哭的更厉害了，眼角红红的，耳朵也红红的，焉栩嘉只好分泌出一些信息素来安慰他，拍着他的背，叫他之光。  
“别哭了呀，好吗，真不疼，去我家吃饭吧，我有礼物送你。”  
焉栩嘉单手抱着夏之光哄，那玫瑰巧克力味的小猫就缩在他怀里掉眼泪，把所有的架子全丢掉，发自内心的心疼着，都忘了自己现在是什么身份。

****  
当焉栩嘉把等比例的超大杰尼龟手办放到夏之光面前时，那个哭红眼的小猫破涕为笑，伸手去把玩具搂在怀里，还用带着哭腔的小奶音问了句你怎么知道我喜欢这个。  
焉栩嘉沉默了几秒，说是他猜的，就见着夏之光小心翼翼的把玩具放回盒子里塞上泡沫纸，做好准备带回去慢慢玩。焉栩嘉点了一些外卖送过来，又怕小少爷嘴挑不吃点了好几家的，可夏之光意外的不挑食，只不过炒菜里的蘑菇他一块一块的挑出来没有吃。  
“你不喜欢吃蘑菇吗？”  
“嗯，不好吃。”  
“那给我吃吧，你挑肉就行了。”  
夏之光慢悠悠的吃着，又戴上一次性手套开始剥小龙虾，剥出来的虾球就放进焉栩嘉的碗里，焉栩嘉也不拒绝，一口就吃了，夏之光就继续剥，像极了一只忙碌的小仓鼠。  
“好啦好啦，你别给我剥了，看着可怜。”  
“但你的手不方便啊，我剥给你吃。”  
夏之光拆开一个白花花的虾球，递到焉栩嘉的嘴边，焉栩嘉坏笑一下握住了夏之光的手腕，吃下虾球后，隔着一次性手套咬了咬夏之光的手指。  
“你太可爱了，真的太可爱了。”  
突如其来的夸奖让夏之光脸红了，再怎么说是自己喜欢了好多年的爱豆，能坐在一起吃饭他都感觉浑身轻飘飘的了。夏之光急急忙忙想缩回手，却被焉栩嘉牢牢的牵住，用嘴拆下他的手套开始舔弄起他的手指，带有侵虐性的信息素也随即爆发。  
等到夏之光回过神的时候，他已经浑身瘫软的躺在了焉栩嘉的怀里。alpha的信息素让他发情了，此刻的他完全就是人间玫瑰巧克力豆，浑身上下都散发着诱人的气息。他用手去锤焉栩嘉的胸口，一时不知该高兴还是该生气，对方却突然叫出了他的网名，把他惊讶的眼睛都瞪圆了，跨坐在焉栩嘉身上问他怎么知道的。  
“我第一眼就把你认出来了，就那天在片场。”  
“不，不可能呀，我每次来都有全副武装……”  
“你那泪痣，你的声音，还有你的信息素，我全记着呢，真可爱，从第一眼见你就想吃了你。”  
alpha和omega会有配对本能，完美契合的两人会在第一次见面就互相吸引。焉栩嘉伸出手在夏之光身上乱摸，夏之光才知道自己被彻头彻尾的耍了。原来那天在车上说的话就是对他说的，那证明焉栩嘉都知道自己每天在做什么了，夏之光红着脸恨不得找个地缝钻进去，焉栩嘉充分利用起夏之光对他的喜欢来，开始发起攻势。  
“你说你最喜欢我了，是真的吗？”  
焉栩嘉分泌出一点点信息素来，夏之光就哭着点头，说喜欢，最喜欢了。焉栩嘉又开始试探，问夏之光愿不愿意为自己做任何事，夏之光又开始点头，蹭在焉栩嘉的脖子上亲吻，却被焉栩嘉抱了下来，转身去衣柜里拿出一个盒子。  
“那，之光，你能为我穿上这个吗？我第一次见你就想看你穿这个……”  
夏之光有点懵，去解开了礼盒的袋子，战战兢兢的拿出来，发现是一套女仆装，还有一条狐狸尾巴。  
“这这这这……”  
“我特意买的，你快穿上试试~”  
“不不不不行，太恶心了，我不要……”  
夏之光条件性的想跑，却被焉栩嘉拽了回来，分泌了一点信息素夏之光就又软了，被拽着领子脱衣服。夏之光摆着手说不想穿，焉栩嘉就把套装里的狐狸耳朵给自己戴上，用平时撒娇卖萌的本事去逗夏之光，故意抬高嗓音，脆生生的叫了句哥哥。  
然后，夏之光便换上了那套羞耻至极的衣服。  
“小尾巴怎么没戴，我想看小尾巴~”  
焉栩嘉撩起夏之光的裙子，对方急急忙忙的伸手盖住，焉栩嘉一伸腿就把人按在了自己的膝盖上，把夏之光藏在背后的狐狸尾巴抢过来，塞进了夏之光早已湿润的不成样的后穴，伴随着一声粘腻的呻吟，焉栩嘉将振动档调到了最高。  
“呜……嘉嘉……肚肚难受……”  
夏之光哭哭啼啼的跪倒在地上，抬头却看见焉栩嘉一脸兴奋，虽然他早就想看焉栩嘉带兽耳了，可也不是想在这种时候看，焉栩嘉坏心眼的扯开他胸口的几颗扣子，按着他那柔软挺立的乳头开始玩弄起来。  
“太可爱了，光光真的太可爱了。”  
焉栩嘉的信息素像炸弹般充斥了整个房间，夏之光的下体更湿了，性器也探起头支起了小帐篷。娇生惯养的小少爷连关节都是淡粉色的，眼圈红红的，有点不敢置信的抬头看着跟自己想象不同的焉栩嘉，又因乳尖被猛地一掐而叫出了声。  
“你能帮我舔舔这里吗？小狐狸～”  
虽然是问句，但焉栩嘉的已经把性器掏出来抵在夏之光的脸上了，自从刚刚夏之光换上那套衣服开始，他的心就急得跟猫抓一般。焉栩嘉的性器并没有他那张脸那么可爱，上面筋脉盘旋，就像一根烧火棍一样炙热，在夏之光脸上戳来戳去，留下些带有男性荷尔蒙味的黏液，再往那张玫瑰色的小嘴上捅了又捅。  
夏之光肚子里点狐狸尾巴搅动的厉害，一副可怜巴巴的样子摇摇头不想舔，焉栩嘉又开始撒娇，说夏之光满足了自己这次，以后夏之光提什么要求他都满足。夏之光纠结了一下，最后还是含住了那根巨物，焉栩嘉爽的笑骂一声，忍着顶腰冲撞的欲望，开始感受夏之光娇嫩的口腔。  
这是怎么一副光景呢？焉栩嘉暗自偷笑，夏之光第一次在车上跟他撒娇的时候他就开始幻想这漂亮的小嘴要是含着他的性器有多可爱了。夏之光不会深喉，只能斜着含住性器，硕大的冠头戳的他腮帮鼓起，抬起好看的上目线看向焉栩嘉，战战兢兢的，似乎想要表扬。  
前列腺被体内的狐狸尾巴撞的充血，夏之光口了一会儿就哭唧唧的让焉栩嘉操他。这么可爱的求饶谁能拒绝，焉栩嘉轻轻松松的就把小狐狸从地上拉起来吻了个舌吻，又按在床上捞起他的小裙子，搓揉起那圆润的臀肉。  
夏之光下榻着腰一个劲的扭着屁股，哭哭唧唧的求焉栩嘉别玩了快点进来。焉栩嘉把性器放在夏之光的臀缝上磨来磨去半天不放进来，逼着夏之光叫他主人。夏之光终于反应过来焉栩嘉是个抖s了，一脸不愿意的望向身后的坏家伙。焉栩嘉拽下自己的皮带就抽到夏之光浑圆的小屁股上，每打一下体内的震动棒就往里面捅一下，屁股抽红了，前面也射了，黑色的蕾丝裙沾满了白色液体，夏之光眼泪涟涟，大声的叫着主人，别打了。  
“真乖，小狐狸，想要什么？”  
“呜呜，想要主人进来，里面痒……”  
夏之光揉着眼睛边哭边说着，焉栩嘉舔着舌头把狐狸尾巴抽出来丢到一边。夏之光翻了一个面伸手就要焉栩嘉抱抱，漂亮的长腿粉粉嫩嫩的大大张开，还伸着红色的小舌头要焉栩嘉含着，对方像野狼一样扑过来插入了他的小穴，夏之光爽的绷住脚尖，手脚并用的扑棱起来。  
挨操的小光乖巧得不得了，哭的委屈还伸手去抓焉栩嘉的背。屁股被抽红了越撞越疼也越爽，像打开了新世界的大门一般，越叫越欢。  
薄荷烟草味清爽的让人上瘾，玫瑰巧克力甜的让焉栩嘉恨不得马上咬了脖子让夏之光怀孕。来自alpha的本性让他很快就找到了夏之光的敏感点，快速的大开大合的操弄起来，就把夏之光操的眼冒金星，快感像海啸一样铺天盖地的袭来，别提叫的有多淫荡了。  
屁股被插出噗呲噗呲的响声，夏之光的女仆装也被扒拉的不成样子。淡粉色的乳尖早已被焉栩嘉舔湿了咬肿了，特别是右边的那一个，乳晕旁还有个牙印。交合处的淫液也被激烈的抽插打成泡沫沾在裙子上，焉栩嘉叫夏之光自己撩起裙子挨操，那淡粉色的性器随着抽动还一抖一抖的，很是可爱。  
omega的后穴简直是天生用来干这回事的，焉栩嘉去摸夏之光的小腹便能感觉的微微隆起。大概是姿势的原因不怎么好操进生殖腔，焉栩嘉用大手压住夏之光的小腹，让性器微微往下走，听见夏之光像小猫叫春般的呻吟声后，他用力一顶，就操开了那最深处的花蕾。  
夏之光是第一次，被这么鲁莽的操开生殖腔就像用手指撵开含苞待放的花一样。他活生生的把呻吟憋了回去，分着腿不停地抖，好大一会儿才告诉焉栩嘉，说自己疼得厉害。焉栩嘉心疼了，只好缓缓退出来，小猫哇的一声就哭了，焉栩嘉就把他翻了一个面放在床上，用枕头垫在夏之光的屁股下面，安慰他道自己会慢慢来。  
“小光乖，把生殖腔打开，让我射进来好不好。”  
焉栩嘉吻着小狐狸的脖子，又把性器送了进去，换了个位置进入就方便多了，夏之光哭唧唧的摆着腿，进的实在太深了，给他一种被操穿了的错觉，又听到焉栩嘉说要射到他的生殖腔内，他哭的更厉害了，说自己不想怀小宝宝，也不想被标记，却被焉栩嘉钉在了床上，怎么也没法多。  
“为什么？光光你是骗子，你说了要守护我一辈子的！你怎么反悔了！”  
“呜呜呜，可，可我还没准备好当妈妈，呜呜呜，不想生小孩……”  
“生了我们一起养啊，怕什么啊，让我射进来嘛，好吗？我最爱你了宝贝……”  
听了自家爱豆叫了自己宝贝，还说最爱自己，夏之光一时降低了心里防线，焉栩嘉就操进了他的生殖腔内，快速的律动起来。夏之光尖叫出声，骂焉栩嘉是坏家伙，欺负他，又眼睁睁的看着自己被操射，屁股里面一股股的喷着水，委屈巴巴的张着嘴呼哧呼哧的喘息，被焉栩嘉揉着胸操的流水，一副快被玩坏的样子。  
焉栩嘉抱起夏之光，用手拖在他的下巴，在快要高潮的时候一口咬在了夏之光的脖子上。性器在生殖腔内成结，夏之光疼得咬着被单哭，焉栩嘉就抱着他安慰，说夏之光是他的了，哪都不许跑。  
“你这辈子都不准喜欢别人听到没，不后我就让你一直大着肚子，没人要。”  
夏之光哭着答应，肚子里被射的满满的，又疼又胀，脖子上的腺体也肿得厉害，最后还是不堪重负，沉沉的睡了过去。

****  
焉栩嘉和夏之光成了“那种”关系。  
得到耀光集团的捧红战略后，焉栩嘉一跃成了新星，成了耀光的御用男主，退了之前的小破团，跟夏之光订了婚事，两人成了明星情侣。  
夏之光在追焉栩嘉时，有个写文的小号，大多数写的是焉栩嘉根自己的性爱幻想，如今被焉栩嘉翻到，两人陆陆续续的完成了不少，在床上，还是焉栩嘉掌握主权，夏之光活的不像个金主，每天都在操哭和被操哭的路上。  
虽然上次采访的时候，焉栩嘉说夏之光还不打算要孩子，但近来有人拍到，夏之光的肚子明显大了一圈。  
“想要养嘉猫”的账号再也不更新了，大家推测，他大概是因为爱豆结婚而退圈了。  
殊不知，他是睡到了爱豆，还怀了爱豆的孩子。  
成了大家的嫂子。


End file.
